Just Us
by FictionWorm345
Summary: YouTube has gone to the shits, with them involved in a billion dollar scandal with no hope of return, the Youtubers must find other jobs. Mark got spotted for a low office job, but still hasn't heard from Sean. When he finally does, things get interesting.


Mark walked into his flat after a hard day of work, another day at the office. Ever since his YouTube career flopped, he hasn't been doing much. It's not really his fault though, YouTube was caught up in a billion dollar scandal. The only thing that sucks even more is that Sean (Jacksepticye in other terms) hasn't contacted him since. He knew that the other boy hadn't had a back up plan, so he was really worrying. Of course he didn't have one either. The only reason he was employed is Bob had managed to snag him a job at one of the offices his law firm represented. Connections get you far, kid. Mark sat on the couch and removed his tie. He flopped onto the couch and checked his phone. He was getting millions of tweets about the YouTube scandal, and to be frank it's getting annoying. He's been stressed about it, so the last thing he needs is million of fan girls tweeting him every two minutes asking for him to make a video about it, which is ironic since he can't. You'd think they'd realize that by now. He heard a notification from Skype, which was weird since he had really stopped using Skype. He gave everyone his numbers and just stopped using it, since he didn't really need it to be frank. Before he only used it for collaborations, so he found no use in checking Skype often. But when he noticed who sent the notification his heart stopped. It was Sean.

JACKABOY:

Hey Mark, sorry for being distant. I've been busy trying to tie down a job and a different apartment that was cheaper. I can't really afford the one I'm living in now ever since the big blow up with the corporation. I've just been occupied but now I've got some free time and a steady source of income. Thank the heavens XD

Mark sighed deeply when he saw this and realized he had been worried for no reason. Of course Sean had been busy. The same reason happened to Felix. Mark is just being ridiculous. Yeah. Ridiculous.

MARKIMOO:

Yeah I figured XD! Anyways I just got a job at an office with sucky hours and even sucker coworkers but it pays rent so. Any plans for upcoming dates?

"Oh my god. XD? X FUCKING D? What? Are you a 2008 emo Mark? Get yourself together!" The red haired male thought while humming to himself.

JACKABOY:

Actually yeah. A friend I made over the Internet invited me to live in the U.S. I kind of took him up on that offer and since I've been to your place I figured I might come over and visit you, since I have nothing better to do.

Oh my god. Sean was in America? Living here? AND HE WAS PLANNING TO VISIT HIM? Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. I'm so exci- WAIT. What was he thinking. He's acting like a schoolgirl with a crush. Chill. Chill Mark. Play it cool.

MARKIMOO:

Okay! Sounds good. I'm off tomorrow and on next Monday too. Long hours when I work so workdays are a no go. Just come over whenever, keys under mat!

Mark hummed as he pressed send and realized he kind of sounded desperate. Or maybe he didn't. Or maybe he did? Mark turned and screamed into a pillow. He's acting like a child. It's not like he likes Sean or anything. Right?

Oh my god.

I like Sean?

(Random time skip because marks sleeping and I'm lazy to tomorrow morning also this is where the smut is so warning NSFW)

Mark woke up and say up to find he had fallen asleep on the couch, which wasn't surprising since he felt ready to pass out after his existential crisis. He was confused because on one hand he wasn't gay, but on the other hand Sean was hot. So to the laptop he went.

He figured since it was his day off he could relax and distract himself from seriously thinking about the issue. He knew it would be on the back of his mind for a while since he procrastinates everything. Even with an issue like this, he figured he could just put it off until the time came for it to be dealt with. Or maybe his feelings would go away, right? Over time he had to stop liking Sean. That's basic common sense, that if you just ignore the person for a while the feelings will go away, right? RIGHT? Mark screamed inwardly and finally decided to just watch Netflix. Easy. Just watch Netflix and not focus on the fact he thinks Sean would look great on his back shirtless begging Mark t-

All of the sudden Mark was snapped out of this thoughts by a knock on his door. He rose thinking, "If this is Bob or Wade I swear to God, I've already told them six times that I do not want to meet their new lame ass girlfriends. I don't care that she's blonde or thick or this or that. I do not want to meet them. So I swear to god."

When Mark got to the door he opened it and was shocked. Here he was in a white button up and khakis that he wore yesterday and ate Chinese in, hadn't shaven for three weeks, and smelled of sweat because the stupid office he worked in had a broken air conditioner.

And then there was Sean.

With his adorable shirt that he wore so often that was cotton and black and showed off his muscles, and his adorable skinny jeans that made everything perfect, and his stupid beard and bright smile that made everything better.

"Hey Mark! How're ya doin'?" Sean said extending his arms for a hug.

"I-I've been good." Mark spit out violently waking from his slightly homoerotic thoughts. Mark smiled back and hug him slapping his back because why not. He breathed and all he could smell was that nice cologne Sean wears that is so slightly intoxicating and- oh God he's doing it again.

"That's good to hear! I'm so glad I found your place, my uber driver was super creepy." The other man said giggling at the end and then adding, "Can I come in?"

Mark smiled and stepped away from the door, nodding nervously. He hadn't showered since Saturday, and today was Monday, he thinks, so that's a full day. Mind you in that day he sweated a lot so that just makes it twice as bad. He went and sat on the couch, gesturing to the seat beside him for Sean to sit in.

"So Mark, what d'ya wanna do?" Sean spoke slightly biting his lip, which was confusing because why would he be nervous? Maybe he wasn't nervous and he was just doing that for some other reason, but that's dumb because why else do you bite your lip?

"I don't really care what we do, but I just got a new game called Overwatch so we could play that or something?" Mark was surprised he didn't add in a few "Uhs" or "Ums" or "Whatever's" in there because he's nervous and that's what he usually does.

Sean smiled brightly, in the way that slightly crinkles the corners of his eyes and gives him dimples and make him sososo cute and said, "Sure, I've only played it a few times anyways."

Mark laughed nervously and mentally scolded himself for it because it makes him sound stupid and childish. Never the less, Mark got up and walked towards his XBox and putting he Overwatch disk in. He grabbed the controllers and handed one to Sean. Sean turned the controller on and focused on the screen, since the game was starting and all.

Needless to say the game session was filled with constant banter and awkward trash talk that wasn't threatening because Mark was nervous and shy because Sean was being cute. They got in a few actually threatening words but everything Mark said was borderline homosexual and he knew he was coming off as weird but tried not to seem like it.

Then Sean paused the game and Mark figured it was because he noticed Mark was being weird and then Sean turned to him and just said something along the lines of "I came here to tell you something" or "I love you" or something or other but Mark can't remember because a second later Sean was on him kissing him and-

Wait.

Sean was kissing him, the ugly half-Korean man sitting next to him on the couch that smelled like Chinese food and sweat.

Oh my God oh my God oh my fucking God.

Mark leaned into the kiss and moaned, when Sean pulled away. Mark pulled away from the spot with wide eyes and winced, until he felt Sean's lips on him again. So, taking this as an invitation Mark leaned forward and bit on his bottom lip slightly, asking for entrance silently. When Sean parted his lips Mark let his tongue slip in, exploring the green haired mans mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance. When Mark won he carefully started picking Sean up and carried him to the bed.

(SUPER NSFW SMUTTY MOMENT WARNING)

As soon as they got there, Mark threw Sean on the bed, taking off their shirts. Mark got on top of the smaller man and kissed him. He let his hands explore his chest and ghosted over his nipples, noticing they were hard from the cold air. Mark smiled and started kissing downwards, making sure to suck a bit, and when Sean moaned as Mark kissed his sweet spot, Mark stopped there and left a mark, biting a bit as to establish that Sean was his, and his alone. (Heh puns)

Sean was wiggling underneath him so he discarded the others pants along with Sean's shoes and socks. Then Mark pulled away and took off his own clothing, leaving nothing but the black briefs he just bought. Sean's erection was very prominent in his boxers, making a tent in them. Mark smiled and licked down his chest, stopping when he got to just above his hips. He skipped down to his inner thigh and left a few bite marks.

Mark stood above Sean and whispered, "Are you sure your okay with this?" When Sean nodded Mark removed the other's boxers, releasing his cock. Mark's eyes grew in shock, because Sean was big, and he had never been with another guy before. Mark swallowed and brought his lips down to Sean's erection, kissing the top. He figured he would just do what he would want a girl to do to him. Mark started bobbing his mouth up and down, gagging when the tip hit the back of his throat. Mark hummed while doing this to give extra stimulation, licking the tip when he had the chance.

Sean was moaning out in ecstasy and squirming all over the bed. He moaned loudly before saying, "M-Mar-Mark, I'm c-cumming."

Mark hummed and stopped, smiling down at him and told him, "Not without me you aren't."

Sean whimpered from the loss of contact and pointed to his pants. Mark walked over and found lube and condoms, smiling because that meant Sean figured it would go his way. When Mark walked back over and pulled down his briefs. Sean's eyes went wide when he saw how big Mark was.

Mark looked into Sean's eyes and mouthed the words "Are you ready?" Mark was scanning Sean's face for an answer, not wanting to hurt the younger boy. When Sean nodded, Mark leaned over and kissed his neck, whispering soft and comforting words in his ears. Mark opened a condom package and put one on. He nibbled and sucked on Sean's neck as he started to prepare him, uncapping the lube and spreading some on his fingers. He inserted the first finger slowly, allowing Sean to adjust before moving his fingers. Sean flinched at first and then starting moaning.

Mark added another finger and rose up, telling Sean what a good boy he's being. Sean moaned and pleaded, "I want you, Mark. I want you so bad." When Mark was done preparing him, he slowly stuck the tip into Sean's entrance. Sean gasped and held onto the sheets. Mark stilled for a moment before Sean looked at him and nodded. Mark stuck it in halfway before stopping and letting Sean adjust.

"You c-can m-move now, Mark. Please put it in all the way." Sean moaned, and Mark continued, until he was all the way in. Sean gasped and closed his eyes, taking a moment to breathe before telling Mark he could move again. Mark started to thrust, setting a slow pace, and the. Sean started thrusting his hips for more contact.

Mark moaned and went faster, angling a bit until Sean broke out in loud moans and gasps. Mark figured he found his prostate, and hit harder there. He leaned over Sean and sucked on his collarbones, the new position letting Mark hit him even deeper. Sean moaned and started to shout profanities, begging Mark to fuck him harder and deeper.

Mark licked down to his nipple and sucked. He bit on the top and Sean gasped. "Mark, I'm cumming. I-I am cumming." Sean moaned and went over the edge, shooting his load all over his chest. Mark continued to thrust through his orgasm and Mark collapsed, cumming into the condom.

Mark rolled onto the bed beside Sean and caressed the other boy's cheek, telling him how good of a job he did. Sean hummed and turned to Mark, flinching when he realized how sore he was. He giggled and then stopped. "So Mark, what are we?" Sean whispered, scared of what the other man would say.

Mark smiled and whispered back, "We can be us, and we can just do what we want."

Sean smiled and mumbled, "I like that. I like that very much." The green haired boy's face relaxed and fell into one of tranquility and calm.

All Mark could think of is how beautiful he was.


End file.
